


i sang the body electric

by queenofthestarrrs



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthestarrrs/pseuds/queenofthestarrrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hair smells like lemon and lavender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i sang the body electric

i. 

“Hello, Matthew. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Her voice is soft and rhythmic, with only the slightest hint of an accent that he really can’t place no matter how hard he tries. He can’t tell what she looks like; he hasn’t been able to tell what anyone looks like since he was a child. But detects what he can and deducts the rest, making himself mental picture. She’s slim but not thin, the body of a dancer or gymnast. She’s wearing her hair, which smells like cinnamon and lemon, up in a ponytail that cuts through the air every time she makes even the slightest movement. The bag that she has slung haphazardly over her shoulder smells like real leather, and the way her bangles jingle together indicate that they’re real gold. 

“All I good things I hope.” He pushes his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose and extends a hand. She grabs it, handshake firm. Her skin is warm and unexpectedly rough and smells like some kind of fragrant tobacco. Her nails, acrylic and oval shaped, scratch against the inside of his wrist. It’s not an unpleasant sensation. Just a strange one. 

“Only the best.” She lowers herself into the empty chair next to him, and he gets whiff of her perfume. “Saved a man from certain death. Graduated top of his classes at one of New York’s most prestigious Roman Catholic boy’s schools. Accepted at Harvard University but decides to stay in the city and attends a CUNY school. Learns mechanical engineering and then decides to forgo it altogether and pursue law. Enrolls in Columbia. Captain of the Moot Court Team and all around heartthrob.”

“Well, you’re not wrong. Except for the heartthrob one. I think that the jury’s still out on that one, if you’ll pardon the horrible law pun.” Matt laughs. “If you don’t mind me asking, how do you know all that?”

Her laugh is rougher than he thought it would be. It’s incredibly unfeminine, and for some reason, he loves it. She drums her nails against the library’s wooden desk. Matt’s papers, left unattended ever since she arrived, quiver along with the beat. 

“Let’s just say I have my ways,” she laughs as she slips a piece of paper underneath his hand. “I’ll see you around.”

 

ii. 

Her name is Elektra, He finds that out later from the girl who sits next to him in Law and Psychology. They’re in the same club together, the Columbia Law Feminist Society. She says she considers Elecktra a friend, even if they rarely see each other outside of the campus.

No one he talks to seems to really know her fully, but piece by piece, person by person he is able to cobble together a picture of a fascinating woman. 

She lives in the Bronx, with several roommates who go to NYU Law, which is for all intents and purposes Columbia’s rival school. She commutes everyday, prefers taking the bus to the subway. She takes yoga classes after classes on Wednesday and teaches self-defense to public school students on Fridays. She gets her nails done every other Sunday at a little shop where all the technicians know her name. She is the secretary of the Feminist Society and they all go to dinner in Chinatown on Saturdays. 

“How do you know all that, Matthew?” She questions him over a cup of coffee. It’s her favorite place. It’s sells strong coffee and authentic baklava as covered from wall to wall in pieces made by local artists. 

It was her that asked him on this “not really a date, just a friendly meeting.” She orders her coffee black and leads him to one of the tables by the window. The sun streams onto Matt’s face, and he finds himself smiling. He’s in a speciously good mood as he orders a sugary latte and a cookie. She laughs again, and he finds that it has started growing on him. He likes it.

He shrugs absentmindedly. “Let’s just say I have my ways.”

She takes another sip of her coffee, and he can hear her heart thumping away in her chest.

-

She kisses him after that “friendly meeting.” She tastes like coffee and smoke and lemons, and he savors it. He wants more.

 

iv. 

She initiates sex with him. Matt is surprised and grateful and very into it. 

She carefully undoes the buttons on his shirt. She slips off his belt. She kisses his neck. She wraps herself around him and they rock and rock and rock together and listen to the voices outside of his dorm room.

They laugh in between breathy moans as their classmates stumble back too drunk to stand, leaning on each other and walls and they try and find their own rooms. They tense in fear as they hear Foggy’s booming voice. It gets closer and closer and suddenly it gets softer and softer. 

The last thing Elektra hears is his need for pizza as Foggy’s voice dies away into the distance. 

Matt laughs quietly, and she covers his mouth with hers.

His laugh dies in both their throats.

(Maybe this is an indicator. Maybe she will always still his joy right out of his mouth.)

 

v.

She looks beautiful at her father’s funeral. He doesn’t need his eyes to understand that. Everyone’s breathing becomes rapid as she passes them. He can feel their heads turning to watch her, hear the way their bodies cut the air. 

Her hair and ears and hands are decorated with golden jewelry. Her hair is pinned up with a golden band. Her earlobes are decorated with heavy diamond encrusted hoops that make a distinct whistling noise as she turned her head. Heavy golden rings decorated her fingers and rang hollow as tapped her acrylic nails them.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers to her as they lower her father into the ground. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

All the eloquence of his law degree was a lost. 

She turns her head violently, earrings wave in the gusting wind. “What do you know of grief?”

 

vi. 

Matt sits in front of his phone for nearly the whole night. 

“Give it up, bro. She’s not calling.”

Maybe Foggy is right.

vii.

“Hello, Matthew,” she says softly.

Maybe Foggy is wrong.


End file.
